Past:Tied!
by XxMaylinTheNekoXx
Summary: Young Soldier Haru Muira tries to find a new path after Tsuna died.What happens when she and her tonfa-using partner go for an adventure towards the past.Oh,And KYOKO's THE ENEMY!(Rated K)
1. Chapter 1

I dont own You~.

* * *

"Tch."a woman with long midnight black hair muttered as she missed her is this woman?She is Haru you'd know her as Spring , 's not the 14-Year Old Haru came from the was sent t to destroy...to destroy the Regalitâ Famimillia.

Haru Miura...She's 25 Years ,before she was simply ,She's drop dead disheveled midnight black hair flew wore a gray sports tube and white covered it with an orange military shirt and a military hat.

"Good Work,Lieutenant High Captain wants to talk to you."a young girl with blonde hair and a fit military suit was ?She was Haru's daughter of Collonello and Lal Mirch.

"Oh, does that perv want?Tell you what, tell Commander Colonello,ille be off for practice."Haru stoicly said with a small smile etched on her face.

"Yes,Madam."Lassy said as she hurried off.

Haru smiled at the 14 Year was indeed was beautiful and would go to school in 2 a bright kid...She was Lal's daughter after was trained in the hand of the ,Whaddya expect?

Haru shook her head as she hurried off to her High was small and to mention,extremely shivered at the thought of such an erotic man.

"Haru,Hello..ma'dear."the High Captain exclaimes.

"Shut up, my mission?"Haru gritted her teeth as she attempted to be polite.

"Whoa, down, one's a hoot."the oldman smirked with an evil look in his eye.

"You've got my ."she angrily said.

"Its from the past says bring your best gunner and tell her to bring a partner.I wouldnt expect more from that he knows i was gonna pick you,Miura."he smirked cockily.

"I decline."she firmly said.

"Are you sure?It might be good to see him again."the old man's smirk wider.

"I said,I decline."she said with a tone of softness for a second there.

"It could give you and your friend,tonfa-boy,a chance to fic your past."his smirk gong down.

"...Allright."Haru mumbled as she made her way out to make a phone call.

"Hello,Kyoya."

* * *

Haru was now in the travel allowed you to go through time and a little chat with Hibari,she was off to the wore a Nami-chuu teacher uniform as her brown locks was in soft -kun was in Nami-Chuu's discipliniarian officer was different.Y'know,Like the teacher for the said ,You had to have a teacher for the comittee but Hibari beat him to his grave that day.

"Miura,You can go ,you tonfa~!"the old man pervertedly exclaimed.

"Thank You,High Captain."Haru suddenly broke into a shook his hand and suddenly the captain touched her ass.

"Does that mean i can touch your ass?"the old man said.

"Bastard,Do anything and ille blow your brains off."Haru reverted to her normal state as she went inside the portal.

(2 Minutes After)

It was dark...Where was Haru again?Oh was in the past with ,She could hear Loud noises!She fluttered her eyes open to see a brunette staring into went to defense position placing a handgun on his forehead.

"Make a move and you die."she calmly stated.

"HIIIIEEEEE!"he screamed.

"Where the hell am i?Is my partner up?Speak!"she roughly shook him.

"Hey,Stop shaking the undignified woman!"Gokudera screamed.

"Calm down, ?All you have to do is train these kids.I hear you're trained."Reborn proudly stated.

"Midnight,Play with the situation"murmured her raven haired partner.

"Allright.I have to train these kids,right?"she roughly stated as she looked at her former love.

"Yes,Midnight."Reborn innocently,ok that was too innocent,smiled.

Haru put down her handgun as she picked up a was an elaborate had a man's Artwork and design and it look like Yamamoto's ShigurE Soen Ryu Katana.

"Ok, use a katana,right?"Haru stiffly stated to Yamamto.

"Haha,Yea!"he stated with an unserious look?

"Slice me,boy."she firmly stated.

Ok,That dropped the atmosphere in the stared at her as if she was except Hibari and Mukuro.

"W-What?'

"Seriously,Slice me."


	2. Chapter 2

"N-No,A-Are you for real?Wait,You must be ,Good joke"Yamamoto looked for a loop-hole.

"Im not kidding.I know you,boy.I know your skills.I know your weakness."Haru seriously muttered.

Name:Yamamoto Takeshi

Age:14

Skills:Katana

"But,my search isnt you could slice me,right here.I'lle...if i ever live..teach you my techniques."Haru muttered a small grin playing through her lips.

"I-I...I forfeit."he darkly bangs were shoelding his eyes as he said his forfeit.

"I will train you."Haru smiled now.

"What?"he exclaimed out of shock.

"You!You,boy,have a heart of would never kill in your life...Would you?No,You wouldn't.I apologize,I'm Haru Miura."she smiled sadly.

"HIEEEEEEEE,You're HARU!"Tsuna screamed as he blushed a bit.

"Is there a problem,Sawada?The Sawada in my time...He married a ,Its not ..."she gritted her teeth st the end as a tiny tear fell of her slowly smiled.

"Its painful for you to talk,ne?So,We dont need to know.I mean,awhere's the fun?"Tsuna smiled softly.

"I will tell you about our ,Kyoya?"

"The Regalitâ Famillia,Its led by 's more known as the Sweet of men have fallen for her 's not to be taken to her sweet appearance,many have tooken her lughtly only to be came from the future to abduct the past."Reborn roughly said without a hitch.

"Beware,They have special you know?There was the Snow ring in ancient the legend?"Haru asked.

Well,the blank looks amswered stowed as she sat down in a chair as she tried to explain.

_400 Years Ago,There was a famillia that was made to protect were orphaned and met in the lived out of of course,there were guardians._

_Storm Ring/Guardian was a man named name is unlnown but he was skilled with archery,guns and before Giotto,the boss,came into his was a druggie._

_Rain Ring/Guardian was a man named-_

"Wait,I know that!"Tsuna shouted at gkared at Tsuna as he slinked under.

"Ok,U-Um,Fastforward."Haru nervously tapped her still could make someone cry by glaring at ,His scariness was still there.

_One day,the guardians went into an arguement of who would run the famillia when Giotto was was a long broke the whole family lasted for 1 month when they all ,the boss,was saddened by the news and he tried to take his , were met a name was was a beautiful jewel and she married ,she was like the snow.A gentle drizzle at times and a strong blizzard some other was the birth of the snow guardian._

_Another Year,Months and Weeks after that,The guardians held a ,of course they met ,there was an enemy famiglia,Regalitâ Famillia tried to steal the blessed fought hard to protect ,for a second there they were together ,Sapphire who was a godess in her past life tried to protect the rings when everyone was cast a spell that concealed them in a chamber for as long as her love for Giotto is to this very day,That Famillia struggles to find it._

"And that Famiglia...is the Vongola."

"EEEEEHHHHH!"


End file.
